El trabajo de mis sueños
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Elena, Caroline y Bonnie son llamadas para una entrevista para un trabajo con un hombre misterioso en Londres, alli conoceran los hombres y el trabajo de sus sueños... All Humans


**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Vampire Diaries y no sé como resultara. Primero en esta historia son todos humanos, además será un Damon- Elena, Klaus- Caroline, Elijah- Hayley, Kol-Bonnie y Finn será nombrado pero no sé si hacerlo protagonista pues no lo conocemos tanto.**

**Aclaro: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de LJ Smith y del canal CW. Solo es mía la historia y los personajes que no conozcan.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten y comenten que les parece!**

**Capitulo 1: Un viaje a lo desconocido**

Luego de salir de la universidad junto a mis mejores amigas Caroline y Bonnie planeábamos movernos a New York, tener el trabajo de nuestros sueños y encontrar chicos sexis para salir. En cambio, aquí estamos camino a Londres para conocer a una excéntrica familia, los Mikaelson; ellos nos solicitaron ir a conocerlos, bueno de hecho a varios de nuestros amigos, para un trabajo muy especial.

Ellos tienen una empresa y está reclutando chicos y chicas de todas partes de Europa y Norte América para que trabajen con ellos. Bonnie es abogado, Caroline es planeadora de eventos y yo periodista. Junto a nosotras están unos chicos que son de New Jersey y una chica de Ohio; Jake y Matt Donovan y Hayley Marshall.

-¿De qué se graduaron ustedes chicos?- le pregunta Caroline a Matt y Jake.

-Yo soy ingeniero mecánico y Jake es ingeniero electrónico- dijo Matt, es bastante atractivo; cabello rubio, ojos azules, complexión atlética, como si hubiera jugado futbol americano; Jake tiene cabellos negro, ojos claros y también se nota que jugó futbol.

-Genial ¿y tu Hayley?

-Yo soy psicóloga- ella tiene el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y apariencia de modelo.

-¿en serio? Eso es genial- dice Jake con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora pero que parecía de pervertido; ella también lo pensó porque puso cara de asco.

En eso una voz desde los altavoces anuncia que nuestro vuelo directo a Londres estaba listo para abordar. Los empleados del aeropuerto comenzaron a llamar para hacer dos colas, una para los asientos de atrás y otra para los de las primeras. Allí fue cuando revisamos y a todos nos toco en primera clase. Todos nos sorprendimos y pensé "Wow estos Mikaelson si que tienen dinero".

Había viajado antes pero nunca con tanta clase, asientos de cuero, una cortina nos separaba de la clase economía pero se sentía como si ni existieran. La comida es mejor que en el mejor restaurant que se puedan imaginar.

Luego de horas de vuelo por el Atlántico llegamos a Londres y en lo que recogimos nuestras maletas vimos a un chico bastante sexy, moreno, con barba y rapado, vestido con una camisa y jeans que llevaba una pancarta que decía:

_Mikaelson Inc._

Así que supusimos que era para nosotros. Nos acercamos y el dijo- ¿ustedes son los chicos del vuelo New York- Londres?

-Si ¿y tú eres?

-Marcel Gerard, la mano derecha de Klaus y su mejor amigo- el sonrió y añadió- vamos que nos espera la limosina para llevarlos a dejas sus maletas en el hotel y luego ir a conocer a los Mikaelson.

-Claro- mire a las chicas y los chicos todos teníamos cara de ¿enserio? ¿Una limosina?... estoy segura que todos quieren conocer a esta familia tanto como yo y pronto lo haremos.

Todos seguimos a Marcel que nos preguntaba cómo había sido el vuelo y que nos había parecido; todos aportamos algo y el solo asentía y sonreía. Al salir se sentía algo frio pero era entendible pues aun estamos en enero y aunque llevábamos chaquetas aun se podía sentir el frio de invierno.

Marcel nos guio a la limosina que es muy larga, negra e impresionante.

-Wow- susurro Caroline y Bonnie y yo sonreímos y asentimos al verla.

-Vamos, está haciendo frio- comenta Marcel conteniendo la risa al ver nuestras caras que seguro son de asombro. Todos lo seguimos y el abrió la puerta- damas primero- y así Caroline, Bonnie, Hayley y yo entramos, luego Matt y Jake seguidos por Marcel que cerró la puerta- bienvenidos a Londres; espero que les guste su estadía aquí y que vuelvan. Luego de dejar sus maletas van a ver a Klaus junto a los demás aspirantes.

El nos conto que la empresa estaba buscando chicos y chicas del extranjero pues en Londres no hay tanta sangre joven y él quería personas mejores de los treinta años. Así que todos los que estaban en ese rango fueron llamados pero además su profesión era considerada.

-¿y si quedamos para el trabajo?

-Se quedaran aquí en Londres y se les sacaran los papeles de rigor para tener la residencia por trabajo. Luego dependiendo de su tiempo aquí podrán optar por ser residentes y luego ciudadanos. Yo soy de estados unidos pero Klaus me llamo y ahora soy ciudadano.

Asentimos y luego el resto del viaje fue silencioso; al llegar, el hotel era todo un lujo por fuera y seguro por dentro mucho más. El chofer abrió la puerta y Marcel hizo un ademan para que saliéramos las chicas primero, y así lo hicimos, luego los chicos junto a Marcel- ¿Qué opinan?

-impresionante- dijimos todos y el solo rio.

Un botones llevo nuestras maletas y a dentro y mientras Marcel habla con el de recepción nosotros vimos el lobby, que lucía como que ese hotel era súper caro y de lujo.

-Chicos, chicas vengan- y así lo hicimos- el señorita Sophie necesita sus pasaportes y que firmen; tendrán una habitación cada uno hasta que duren las pruebas y entrevistas además de otras actividades que Klaus planee- eso no me gusto pero que más se puede hacer sino esperar que no sea un violador o algo peor.

Cada uno firmo y se le dio su llave, los chicos quedaron en el piso tres mientras las cuatro chicas nos toco en el cuarto piso. Dos botones los llevo a nuestros cuartos; uno para los chicos y otro para nosotras.

La primera fui yo; la habitación es impresionante, tiene una cama Queen Size donde caben tres personas y aun queda espacio, un televisor pantalla plana, el baño tiene una tina y un jacuzzi además que tiene una vista del rio Támesis espectacular. En lo que deje mis cosas baje y Marcel se estaba tomando un café y hablando por teléfono.

Cuando llegue el termino la llamada y me sonrió- ¿Qué tal la habitación?

-Espectacular

El ríe- me alegro, ¿quieres un café? Te calentara un poco antes de volver al frio

-Claro me encantaría- el asintió y llamo a un chico y le dijo que me trajera un café.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu profesión?

-Periodista, no he podido ejercer tanto como quisiera pues vivía en un pueblito en Virginia donde el más relevante era que un perro se había perdido.

-Eso es terrible y te entiendo yo soy relacionista público pero nunca trabaje como tal en mi ciudad New Orleans.

-Pero esa ciudad es más movida que la mía

-Si pero no para mi trabajo.

El café llego y junto al mis amigas que se sentaron a mi lado; Marcel pidió otros dos cafés y continuamos hablando hasta que llegaron los demás y tuvimos que irnos.

-Se tardaron mucho chicos y Hayley así que perdieron la oportunidad de tomar café; es hora de irnos.

El pago y todos nos fuimos de vuelta al carro. De allí nos fuimos para conocer a los Mikaelson y estoy más que ansiosa por conocerlos de lo esperaba hace unas horas en Estados Unidos.

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar además tengo el presentimiento que este viaje será importante para varios de nosotros.

…**...**

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste, en el próximo se conocerá a esta misteriosa familia y a otras personas importantes para la historia.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
